


PROMPT: Роковая женщина

by karla90



Series: Helen and Philip [24]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Femme Fatale, Long-Distance Relationship, Plotbunnies, Sensual Play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: Канон, хэдканон и кинки по пейрингу.





	PROMPT: Роковая женщина

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [PROMPT: Femme fatale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454993) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90)



Канон:  
* Хелен Каттер и Филип Бёртон, очевидно, были деловыми партнерами, идея Нового Рассвета принадлежала Хелен, и они обсуждали аномалии.  
* Хелен была нетипичной, но явной фам-фаталь, использующей любовь к себе в своих интересах, и Бёртон был достаточно хорош, чтобы привлечь ее.  
* Бёртон пытался узнать судьбу Хелен, даже рискуя раскрыть связь с ней.  
* Бёртон всегда знал, что Хелен опасна, называл ее «неуравновешенной личностью», но все равно с ней работал.

Мой хэдканон и кинки:  
* грандиозный общий проект и совместное изменение мира (деловые партнеры с «преимуществами»)  
* искренняя любовь к опасной и выдающейся женщине (страх любить и потерять одновременно, «чувства к чудовищу»)  
* мужчина любит женщину, женщина только испытывает к нему влечение и использует его любовь  
* женщина руководит, мужчина преданно на нее работает  
* тайные отношения  
* отношения на расстоянии с редкими встречами (Бёртон — «жена моряка» и «тихая гавань» для Хелен)  
* «дикая» женщина и «цивилизованный» мужчина  
* чувственный фемдом (БДСМ, психологические и эмоциональные игры, удовольствие мужчины, что его так хотят, игра с ножом, игра с дыханием, хищник/жертва, оральный секс, грубые ласки, укусы, грязные разговоры и т.д.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Хелен и Филип](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930870) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90)
  * [Драбблы по Первобытному](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712674) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90)




End file.
